The Favour Of A Friend
by Shadowninja0786
Summary: (Collab with Keono. FOLLOW US on tumblr@ ask-sasodei) Sasori never liked doing favors for Deidara although when the blond actually needs it, he is willing to help. But things don't always go as planned, like when he needs to pretend to be Deidara's boyfriend and he ends up becoming a little something more.


Sasori hadn't agreed to go to the coffee shop with Deidara, nor had he ever agreed to go anywhere else with him, the blond just dragged him places that he wanted to go without his consent.

They were sitting at a table each having a sixteen ounce cup of coffee but he couldn't pay attention to that due to the blond's constant talking about school.

Deidara frowned as he drawled about school and how horrible it was! The cruel and uneducated teachers, the enormous amount of homework, the drama, the lack of enthusiasm students and teachers had for art, and WORST of all- he shuddered, gripping the coffee mug tighter until his knuckles turned white- the annoying fangirls. "-danna you don't understand! That bitch is crazy! She follows me around everywhere! 'Deidara-Kuuun!' Ugh, her voice is like knifes in my ears! I've told her a million times how I am one hundered percent gay. She doesn't listen! She just flips that annoyingly pink hair in my face and expects me to just fall at her feet! Do you know what lame pick up line she used on me today? 'Deidara, I heard you're a fan of art. Well you must be a huge fan of mine because I am a masterpiece.' What on earth is going through her brain? Masterpiece? HAH! She is in no way beautiful OR fleeting. I swear, people these days have no idea what true art is. People just-" Deidara's voice rose as he started complaining, for the hundredth time, about how the people at his school have no idea what real art is. His grip relaxed and he leaned back against the chair, letting a faint smirk play on his lips as he noticed how annoyed the brown-eyed redhead, that was seated in front of him, was getting.

Sasori's eyebrow gave a twitch as he continued to listen to the blond rant and he took a swig of his black coffee in hopes that it would keep him sane for the time to come. Sure he had a few admires here and there but by the sound of Deidara's he almost didn't believe it. Deidara wasn't a flaming gay but once you got to know him it wasn't hard to realize that he was in fact homosexual.

He really didn't care if any girl was stalking and bothering him for the blond should have no interest, but if it had been a man. The redhead glowered making Deidara stop mid-sentence in confusion.

If it had been a man bothering Deidara he would have to do something about that.

"If this girl is bothering you so much why don't you make a final act of gayness to get her off your back. Wear a dress or something," Sasori suggested with a shrug before sipping his coffee.

After a moment of pondering his redheaded companions suggestion Deidara had an idea that was sure to get the pinkette to leave him alone. "That's actually a great idea. I even have the perfect plan! But I'll need your help…" Although Deidara kept a stoic expression his stomach was doing flip-flops.

Now all he needed was Sasori to agree.

Sasori gave the blond a skeptical look and rolled his eyes. "Whatever you're trying to do I will not be a part of it. The last time I did you a favor I was almost expelled from high school." It wasn't fond memories that he was thinking about; however a time when Deidara wanted revenge and made Sasori pick the lock open on a students looker before putting a paint bomb in. Luckily, the school found who did it after checking their new security cameras. The both of them had only been suspended a week but Sasori had refused to help Deidara after that mess.

Deidara grinned sheepishly. "Come on, I did you a favour! You were so involved in your school work that you barely slept or ate! Remember how much fun we had that week? You slept over at my house and all we did was: eat, sleep, and play video games. Besides, I promise this plan won't get either of us in trouble." 'Come on danna! Stop being such a stick-up-the-ass and say yes already!' Deidara thought.

Sasori narrowed his eyes as he sipped his coffee in thought. Deidara was still watching him for an answer and he gave a hum before giving another sip. The blond groaned and gave him a look so he rolled his eyes.

"Fine what is it?"

Deidara's face lit up and he leaned forward, resting his arms on the table. "Alright, so Sakura has been trying to make me go to her party this Saturday and she won't take no for an answer. Go with me. While we're there we can pretend to be together- Hey! Don't give me that look, we both know you're gay too so it should be no problem. Anyway, we'll pretend to be together and, if need be, we could pull some stunts to fully get her off of my back." Finished explaining, Deidara leaned back into the chair and crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for Sasori's reply.

Though the redhead seemed even more skeptical this time around now that he knew Deidara's plan.

"I honestly have no idea why why I should help you. What would I benefit from it?" He crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat as he contemplated the situation. He didn't want to do this if he got nothing in return that was for sure.

Deidara glowered at the stubborn redhead. Oh how he wished he would just shut up and agree. Besides, there were a lot of rumours going around the school about a certain redhead crushing on his blue-eyed best friend. Removing the thought from his mind the blonde cleared his throat "Well, it would be fun. We could mess around with her and even ruin her party. We'd get free booze while we're at it too! Besides, it's a great way to get me to shut up and get me to not waste your time complaining about her. Think of it this way, if you don't go I'll have to take another guy." 'Check mate!' Deidara thought, smirking with victory, knowing his-wait his?- possesive redhead would hate the idea of Deidara with another male.

Sasori abruptly scowled at that knowing that Deidara was trying to get on his nerves even further and it was working. He sighed harshly and tried to ignore the blond's smirk as he looked away and muttered, "Fine, but only to get you to shut up. And this is the last favor I'm giving you, all right? Then leave me out of your schemes after this."

Deidara fought to keep his smirk from turning into a huge grin. "Heh, thanks danna. Don't worry! I promise, I won't involve you in anything ever again." Under the table Deidara crossed his fingers

-l-

"Of course he would be ditch me now," Sasori muttered as he held his cup mixed with vodka and skittles. Some girls had no imagination or taste when it came to alcohol. But just as Sasori had taken a swig of the odd drink he looked around to see that Deidara had left to do whatever and it would have helped to know where he went. You see, Sasori wasn't a very social bunny and whenever he was faced with large crowds alone he wanted to hurt someone. Specifically the person who left him.

"What do you want Sakura?" The blonde growled "I came to your damn party, what more do you want from me?"

Emerald green eyes looked up into cerulean blues, "Deidara-kun! I wanted you to come here as my date. You're supposed to get me drinks, ask me to dance, and always hang on to me!" Sakura whined.

Repulsed by the idea Deidara decided to put his plan into action. After looking over sakura's head and seeing Sasori still seated at the bar he grabbed the pinketts arm and all but dragged her to the bar. "I'll get you something you can drink all right." He grumbled.

Sasori heard Deidara's deep voice say something beside him and he turned to his right to see the blond getting something from the female bartender. There was a girl at his arm with bright pink hair that made him mad just by looking at it.

He took a quick swig of his new drink which consisted of straight liquor and winced as he tried to think of what he was supposed to do. He felt the blond nudge him and he gave him an irritated look before shaking his head and turning towards him with a slight drunken smile.

"Hey, you're Deidara, right?"

At the sound Sakura turned her head and tightened her grip on the blond's arm. "Who's asking?"

Sasori ignored her and tried to comprehend what he was saying through the alcohol and by the look that Deidara was giving him, he wanted him to continue.

"Just a fellow artist. I've heard a lot about him and his sculptures so I was intrigued," He purred, his eyes half-lidded. "I'm sorry but could I get you a drink, you look extremely parched with that hideous parasite on your arm."

It took Deidara's all to not burst out laughing, the way Sakura was sputtering and glaring at the same time was just hilarious! "Ah, you're Akasuna no Sasori, right? I've seen a lot of your art and I have to say you are quite amazing. I'll have a glass of greygoose vodka." Deidara said cooly as he sat down on a stool next to the drunk, flushing redhead. To his annoyance Sakura sat down on his lap instead of taking a hint and leaving.

He blinked and smirked at the pinkette. "I'm sorry I don't seem to remember inviting you. Are you surgically attached to Deidara here because I'd rather talk to him alone."

The girl pouted and crossed her arms before taking Deidara's drink from the bartender and sipping it. "Well whatever you say to him you can say to me," She replied doing the annoying head sway as if she didn't know how to be sassy.

The redhead raised a brow and gave a crooked grin. "Oh, really?" He shrugged and chuckled. "That's fine with me." He turned his attention back to the blond who urged him to go on by widening his eyes slightly. "I want to fuck you."

Sakura spurted her drink and Deidara blinked in surprise.

"And to be honest this has been a long-time thing, like ever since I was old enough to know what the work meant." Sasori chuckled and took another drink of his liquor before curling his lips at the flavor. "And let me tell you that that's been a long time." He looked over to Sakura and shrugged one shoulder. "Just letting you know that none of that was implied towards you."

For the first time in his life Deidara was speechless. Here was his best friend telling him that he wants to fuck him. Well, it couldn't be that bad. Sasori was hot, he would look amazing in bed. The sweat would roll down his perfect body. The way his lips would look all swollen and red from my rough kisses. The way his dic- 'STOP IT DEIDARA!' He chided himself 'Sasori's your best friend. He's just going along with the plan' Deidara almost groaned when he realized how true that probably was, and to his horror he could already feel a tightness growing in his pants. If he left now the plan would be ruined. The only thing he could do was play along with Sasori and then slip of to an empty room to take care of his…problem.

"Ah, always so blunt, aren't you danna?" Deidara replied cooly with a smirk "Why don't we go to that empty room over there and you can show me what those artistic fingers can actually do." With that said Deidara pried the shocked pinkette off of his lap and stood up, strolling into the dark and empty room beside the bar. Once he and Sasori were in he locked the door, ignoring the protests and angry screeches coming from outside. He was just about to thank Sasori and suggest that they climb out the window, when he was shoved roughly against the wall. Deidara's eyes widened in shock "Danna, What are you doing?" He asked.

The man continued to smirk as he leaned in close to the blond's ear. "I wasn't acting, Deidara. I really meant it when I said I wanted to fuck you. And I intend on doing just that," He whispered before giving a nip to the blond's earlobe, feeling Deidara shiver below him. "I'm sure that you won't voice any objections?"

The mere words that were coming out of Sasori's mouth were enough to make Deidara weak in the knees. The way his hot breath tickled his ear was just too much for him and his body automatically pressed itself into Sasori's. "Of course I don't, and even if I did I'm sure you wouldn't listen" Deidara said and gave a small smirk before tangling his fingers in Sasori's red locks, yanking him down for a passionate kiss. The smell of alcohol on Sasori's breath just turning him on more.

Sasori shoved against the blond's mouth, prying his lips open to plunge his tongue into the orifice. The grip on his hair tightened and he grabbed the blond's hips before rubbing their crotches together getting a shiver and a moan from the both of them. Sasori pulled away from the kiss and stared down at Deidara with slightly drunken eyes. "To the bed?"

Deidara's breath had already become raspy and quick, the lack of air to his brain was putting him on a sort of high. He grabbed onto Sasori's shirt and walked him backwards until his knees hit the bed. After a gentle shove Sasori was lying on the bed with Deidara on top of him straddling his waist and planting light, feathery kisses on every inch of skin he could reach, unbuttoning the redheads shirt as he did so.

Sasori chuckled and rubbed the blond's hips with his own before bucking up into them again to see how Deidara would react. The blond gasped against the skin on his neck and the redhead smirked before bucking again bit more forcefully so he could shove him off and be on top. Deidara now had his legs wrapped around Sasori's waist and the redhead brushed his lip against the blond's cheek before tugging at his pants. "I hate to wait, Deidara so let's hurry up." He pulled at his pants again so you could see the blond's hipbones.

Deidara shoved Sasori back down onto the bed, smirking at the way his brown eyes widened in shock, before leaning down and whispering in his ear. "Patience is a virtue, danna." With that said Deidara sat up (still straddling him) and pulled of his shirt, before slowly and teasingly undoing his belt and unbuttoning and pulling down the zip to his pants. He stood up on the bed and pulled off his pants, loving the hungry gaze that was visible in Sasori's brown eyes. Once he was clad only in his boxers he straddled Sasori again running his cold hands down Sasori's warm chest, sucking and licking his nipples, drawing out a long and pleasured moan from the redhead.

"Brat, since when are you in-" He cut off in a gasp and could feel the blond smirk against his skin. Even though Sasori was drunk he still understood what was happening and knew that he had to switch the situation. He grabbed Deidara's hands pushed him off him, the blond frowning at the action. Sasori got up slightly and shoved the blond on the bed, now holding his hands above his head. "Patience was never a virtue that I h-had obtained," he said, voice slightly slurred. He straddled his hips and smirked down at the blond. "We're going to do things my way now~"

Although the sudden action had surprised him, Deidara had some tricks up his sleeve. Using Sasori's position of straddling his hips to his advantage The blonde bucked his hips up, harshly grinding his erection onto Sasori's. Shocked by the sudden wave of pleasure Sasori hissed and loosened his grip, momentarily. A moment was all Deidara needed, he yanked his hands out of Sasori's and sat up, flipping the redhead over and pressing him down, face first, into the mattress. Deidara, once again, straddled Sasori's hips and slid one hand under him so he could rub the growing bulge in Sasori's pants. "You like this danna?" He purred into his ear as he licked, sucked, and nibbled on it.

Sasori growled and scowled at his new position as he turned his head lightly to see the blond. "No, I don't, I'd like it better if you'd get off me." The blond was still nipping at his ear and he chuckled lightly. "I thought that because of our deal that I would get something from you and y-you're denying me. Your cruel," He chuckled before swinging his head back so it collided with the blond's forward.

He heard the blond swear and let go of him long enough for the redhead to grab his wrists once more and push him onto the bed. Dedara was still stunned as he squinted his eyes in pain so Sasori took that chance to undo his belt and tie the blond's hands to the headboard with it.

"That's better," Sasori purred before straddling the blond's waist, the man glaring at him for fighting dirty.

Deidara bucked his hips angrily and thrashed against his confines, "You bastard!" He growled. After a few more minuets of struggling Deidara gave up. "You better watch your back, Sasori" He said with an evil smirk that made even Sasori shiver. Since his head didn't hurt anymore Deidara relaxed and laid his head back down so he was staring up and the ceiling, giving himself up fully to Sasori.

The redhead smirked at the fact that he won and let his fingertips skim the blond's chest, so close to his nipples but not actually touching them. He leaned down and kissed his neck, the blond giving a huff and accepting, at least for now.

"Now that we're doing things at my pace we can actually get to the good stuff," He mumbled before raking his nails against the blond's chest, Deidara giving a hiss and calling him some names that would make any mother wash his mouth with bleach. He reached down into the blond's boxers and gently took Deidara's member into his hand, giving a soft stroke. Deidara's breath hitched and Sasori leaned up to cover his mouth with his own. After a few more stokes he took his hand away and sat up to take off his shirt.

Deidara opened his eyes, which were previously clenched shut in pleasure, and lifted his head up so he could watch Sasori as he pulled of the half unbuttoned shirt. The way Sasori's muscles rippled and moved made Deidara's mouth water and his length twitch. "Danna" He moaned seductively, "Can you please untie my hands? I promise I'll be good." He finished off by using his foot to rub the still confined bulge in Sasori's pants, enjoying the way he bit his lip and clenched his eyes shut, letting out small groan.

Sasori chuckled and gave him a skeptical look. "Yeah right, brat, I don't want to be the one who gets fucked." He shrugged off his shirt completely and tossed it to the side. He then began working on the pants but Deidara's foot still rested against his crotch, making Sasori sigh. "You can't be so upset, Dei, I'll untie you soon," He assured before undoing his panrs completely and kicking them off. "Now suck," He ordered before putting three fingers to the blond's mouth.

Deidara smirked and turned his head away, "So soon danna?" I figured you would want to play around some more. Deidara clenched and unclenched his toes, rubbing them around a bit and watching the pleasured expressions flash across Sasori's face before dropping his foot and slowly opening his mouth, letting Sasori do whatever he wanted.

The redhead gently shoved the fingers into Deidara's mouth, the blond's tongue poking out slightly to lick the fingers before wrapping his mouth around the phalanges. Sasori could feel Deidara's tongue licking the fingers all over and he gave a soft groan before leaning down and nipping at the blond's neck while his other hand went down to rub the semi-hard bulge in his boxers.

"That's good enough," He said quikly before pulling the fingers out and pulling off the blond's boxers. Deidara opeend his mouth to say something but before he could Sasori shoved two fingers in, startling him before giving a gasp of pain.

Deidara let out a grunt, "Dammit, danna! Next time go slow!" This was the one time Deidara thanked his body for having a high pain tolerance. After feeling nothing but discomfort for a few thrusts Deidara let out a loud gasp, he felt as if electricity was shooting through his body all the way to his toes and fingertips. He wrapped legs around Sasori's waist "Th-there, danna" He breathed out.

Sasori growled in a dominating way. "It's hard to move this way, brat," he said adding another finger and thrusting more harshly. He saw Deidara pull at his restraint as he bared his teeth at the redhead from the lack of warning. After a few more thrusts and scissoring motions he pulled the fingers out and he felt Deidara's legs pull him closer in ernest.

Deidara pulled him closer, "That's the point danna. You aren't going to put anything in me without untying my hands first" Secretly, Deidara didn't even care anymore, he was feeling even more impatient than Sasori. 'Just hurry up and untie me you stubborn bastard!' Deidara thought with a glare.

Sasori rolled his eyes and reached for the belt. "Well we both know that you're going to be fucked either way so there really is no need for this."

He undid the belt and Deidara's arms immediately wrapped around the redhead's neck to pull him into a kiss. Sasori exhaled through his nose as he kissed back and worked and got out of his undergarments so they could continue their time together. While the blond was distracted Sasori positioned himself at the blond's entrance and he felt him pull away to say something but he thrusted in before he could say another word.

A small yelp came from the blond's lips and Sasori pushed in deeper causing Deidara's head to be thrown back in what he assumed was pain.

Deidara felt searing pain shoot through his lower backside, and he grit his teeth in an attempt to keep silent. "Damn it you sadistic asshole, wait!" He growled, digging his nails deep into Sasor's back, drawing blood. Surprisingly, Sasori actually paused and waited for Deidara to adjust to his size. Deidara sighed and clenched his eyes shut taking in deep breaths as he tried to relax himself. Sasori (being the impatient person that he was) started moving in and out slowly. The pain was nothing more than a dull ache and the blonde thrusted his hips, "I'm ready" He told Sasori.

The redhead just nodded and gripped his hips lightly before continuing. He knew that this was probably not the best thing to be doing, what with no protection and at a random party and in a random person's bedroom but he couldn't seem to care anymore.

The only thing he payed attention to now was the feel of Deidara's nails digging into his back. His hot breath on his neck and the fact that he was inside of him. He continued to thrusts in and out of the blond hopping to bring him as much pleasure as he had intended but he still hadn't been able to find the man's prostate.

Deidara clenched his eyes shut, letting out a few pained grunts. "Danna is this supposed to hurt this mu- OH!" He gasped out feeling more pleasure than when he was being stretched by Sasori. His eyes rolled back in his head and his legs wrapped tightly around Sasori's waist, pulling him closer. "F-faster, danna, m-more" He stuttered with each thrust.

Sasori's brow furrowed in confusion and he suddenly smirked. "Of course, brat." He sat up more and kept a firm grip Deidara's hips as he continued to strike the blond's sweet spot, now remembering where it lied. Deidara's nails dug deeper into his beck as he continued to moan and writhe under him and after a particular hard thrust, he screamed and arched his back off the bed, telling him to go harder.

Deidara's moans increased as did Sasori's thrusts. The pleasure was practically flowing through his veins, "H-hold on a second, danna" Deidara grunted, pushing himself of the bed, ignoring the confused look Sasori gave him. "I wanted to try something" The blonde said with a tired smirk, he postitioned himself so that Sasori was lying down and he was on top. Deidara leaned back and pushed his weight onto his arms, which were pressed into the bed, and used his legs to push himself up and down on Sasori's, still hard length, feeling pleased when he saw the pleasured expression on the redheads face.

Sasori tried to say that he didn't like this. That he liked to be in control but at the moment that would be a lie. With Deidara riding him, it was different. He wanted more of it so he bucked his hips upwards to collide with the blond's, who gave a shocked whine from the feeling before continuing their motions. Sasori groaned and tossed his head before his mouth opened to give an actual moan. He moved his hands to rest on the blond's hips so he would move faster and that he did.

Deidara ignored the shrieking and knocking that had begun to come from outside, but he decided to speed things up. He grabbed his length and started pumping it, while letting Sasori's hands guide his hips up and down at a constant speed, his own weight giving it much more force. The blondes moaned, groaned, and grunted as he rubbed circled in the head of penis, making it shiny with precum.

Sasori smirked as he saw Deidara touch himself and picked up his pace making the blond gasp and moan in approval. "How are you feeling, Deidara?" Sasori asked as he suddenly flipped them over so the blond was on his back again and he didn't have to tire himself out with doing most of the work. The blond shook his head unable to respond and Sasori took hold of his length with him as he stoked him quickly, wanting to bring him to climax quickly.

Deidara couldn't even comprehend the words coming out from Sasori's swollen lips, but he was relieved about the fact that he could relax, doing it all by himself was beginning to give him leg cramps. "-Nng, that's it danna, right there. Slam your big, hard, juicy dick into my warm, tight, wet, hole." the blonde moaned seductively in Sasori's ear before pulling him into a teeth shattering kiss. He was really close now.

The redhead groaned at hearing the blond speak like that and he quickened the pace of his thrusts as well as the force behind them. He continued to stroke the blond as the blond just played with the tip and he shoved his tongue into the blond's hot mouth to better muffle the scream to come. Though he chuckled and pulled away, just as Deidara came.

Deidara let out a loud groan, the loudest of that night, and felt himself clench tightly around Sasori's length, Sasori pounded into him a few more times before filling the blonde to the brim and waiting a couple of seconds before pulling out and rolling over. Deidara let out a sigh as he felt Sasori's liquid leak out and seep onto the sheets. The blonde rolled over to face Sasori and lying his head on the redheads rapidly rising chest he sighed, "Wow, who would have thought we would have sex? Especially in a place like this."

Sasori shook his head and wrapped an arm around the blond's shoulders, his other being placed over his eyes so he could think for a moment. "No one, not even your stalker who is still screaming at the door," He mumbled before sitting up, jostling Deidara slightly. The blond gave a groan of protest but couldn't get up himself from being too exhausted. Sasori didn't even bother putting on his boxers just holding it over his crotch as he opened the door, not caring that Deidara was still naked on the bed.

"Dei… dara…" Sakura's voice faded as she saw the sweaty and still drunk redhead standing in the doorway looking very satisfied.

"He's a little busy at the moment," He explained before moving slightly to allow Sakura to see Deidara covering himself with a sheet, his face flushed in embarrassment and from the amazing sex. "So we're just going to finish this up and then leave, 'kay?" He didn't let her answer as he slammed the door in her face before walking back to the bed and lying down next to Deidara who was grinning gleefully at him. "Happy that she's off your back?" "Yeah, thanks danna" Deidara said with a tired smile "But if this is how you're going to get rid of my stalkers then I don't even want to get rid of them. I'll also be getting you drunk more often." He muttered the last part quietly to himself, resuming his previous position of lying his head on Sasori's chest.

Sasori chuckled and pulled the blond close. "I don't think there's going to be a need for that anymore. But if you want me to scare away stalkers I will be glad to do just that. And Deidara?" The blond looked up confused and Sasori looked down at him, his lips hovering over the blond's. "I can do more favors for you now if it means this." Deidara laughed and agreed with him before resting his head on his chest once more so they could rest up for their walk of shame when leaving the room. Though the both of them were very pleased with themselves at the moment so there was nothing to worry about. Not even the girl who was passed out by the door due to blood loss.


End file.
